The Fallen Hunter
by RadicalThinker
Summary: Valerie Williams wakes up not knowing who or what she is. When she meets a man by the name of Castiel who doesn't seem to understand the term 'personal space' and sucks at getting her pop culture references, she knows she's in for one hell of a ride. Follow our heroine in a tale of love, loss, and adventure that just might happen to warm and break your heart.
1. Chapter 1

**He gives power to the faint: and to them that have no might he increases strength.**

- _Isiah 33:2_

* * *

**Chapter One **

Valerie Williams wasn't sure where she was. All she knew was the biting cold from the floor she laid on had managed to slip into her pores and down into her frozen limbs. For a moment, she tried to recall something; a familiar face, a name, anything she could to save herself from the hysteria that had begun to flitter through her veins and into her heart, creating a bitter edge that cut terrified realization into her chest like a knife.

She couldn't move.

Putting all her focus in escaping, she focused solely on her fingers, trying to wiggle them, to give her some sort of consolation to ease her terrified mind. When nothing occurred, she tried to remain calm, but the unyielding silence seemed to wrap around her neck like a snake, constricting and wanting to devour her whole.

She had never really been religious, but a silent prayer began in her mind and she began to chant silently to herself.

_Dear God, I'm scared. I can't move, I can't speak, I can't run. I don't know what to do. Please. Oh, I'm so scared. Please help. Please, please, please_. _Help me, I'm begging of you. I'm scared; please. Plea-_

Her prayer was cut short when the sound of a rusty door creaking open startled her out of her thoughts. She heard it slam shut, a tremor coursing through her petrified body as she heard loud footsteps drawing ever nearer to where she laid, helpless and as unwitting as a newborn.

Another door presumably to the room she currently laid in- swung open and the booming steps begun, only to stop inches from her ear. She felt a hand grasp her hair roughly, sharply tugging her head up. Carelessly, they began to drag her along and in her mind, she let out a loud screech that ricocheted throughout before settling into muffled, subdued whines.

She felt splinters embedding themselves into the back of her arms and into her hands, each one burning as they sunk into her unconsenting flesh. She heard her captor, felt their step and how they very nearly swaggered as they walked. A brief flash of what was occurring flashed through her eyes.

The man, tall, his face cast in shadows was dragging her half hazardly by her brown locks. Her pale complexion had been ruined; black and blue bruises having formed on one of eyes, around her cheek, and all along her arms and neck. Blood trickled from her lip and dried blood covered a cut that seemed to disappear into her hairline. He was pulling her rather unceremoniously towards a stairwell. She was dumbfounded when she was struck with a thought. She wasn't dreaming; all of this was real.

She began to cry, a small sound that rose to a wail within herself. She felt her kidnapper step up and began to drag her up a flight of stairs, her head hitting each step with a dull thud. She wasn't screaming and was now whimpering each time her head struck the aging wood. A warmth began to cover her forehead and covered his closed lids, slipping down her chin and landing on the wood with a soft drip. With annoyance, she realized her cut was bleeding again.

After they had reached the top, her feet hanging precariously over the steps, she felt her captor pause and another set of footsteps were heard. "What did you do?" A woman asked, her tone gentle and yet demanding. "Why do you care?" The gruff voice came from directly above her. She tried to remain calm, but could feel fear clutching at her chest in a vice grip. " You weren't supposed to make her bleed, you blundering oaf." The woman hissed and the sound of a hard slap sounded directly above.

There was silence for a moment, before the woman spoke once more.

"Boss needs you, Mark." She muttered and Valerie paused, listening intently as the man began to mutter angrily as he stormed away, the worn mahogany creaking ominously as he did. She heard the floorboard by her head creak and she strained her ears. she quickly became extremely uneasy when she felt the breath of the woman skimming her tarnished cheeks.

"Pretty little thing, aren't you?" The woman muttered and released a very feminine giggle. Behind that small show of mirth had been something malicious and sinister, a warning of insanity and the confliction of pain that laid just beyond that. Valerie felt something slimy and wet lick up the bridge of her nose all the way to the brink of her hair and she released an audible whimper when she reached the realization that that had been a tongue that had licked the blood from her face.

"Aw. You're awake. Good." She bent low and her warm breath fanned the the poor girl's ear as she began to whisper harshly. "That means I'll be able to hear your screams of agony as we tear you apart. Piece. By. Piece." She finished venomously and both were surprised to hear yells coming from down the hallway. A door slammed open and the woman stood, hearing a scream as the man who had dragged her up the steps gave an ungodly shriek. "Take the girl! Hide her! He's her-"

Valerie didn't get to hear the rest before she felt the woman press her palm against her chest and a strange whirling sensation filtered through her body and mind. When the feeling had passed, a wave of nausea filled the pit of her stomach and she swallowed the bile that arose in her throat quickly. She could hear the woman curse a multitude of colorful words, before she proceeded to jump on top of her, grasping her chin angrily.

"Open your damn eyes!" She shouted fiercely and Valerie's eyes flew open, meeting that of her captor's. Pitch black pupils met hers and the woman grinned, giggling manically as Valerie struggled to move the rest of her body. "W-who ar-are you?" She rasped out and the terrifying image before her tilted her head, the blood red rouge that stained her lips pulled back even wider over her pearly white teeth.

"Sorry, sweetie, but that's on a need to know basis and you currently don't need to know." A commotion was heard a few feet away and she watched the woman stand, her black heels clacking as she did. Valerie struggled to turn her head to look and found to her dismay that she was still unable to. "Ah. Castiel. You made it." The woman chirped and gestured to the cold warehouse grandly, before bowing with mock respect. Valerie struggled desperately to turn her head, to see who this man was. Would he the one who would cause her demise?

The woman cocked her hip and met his eyes, her head tilting in what appeared to be childlike curiosity. A deep frown appeared upon his lips for a moment, before he pulled one side up in a snarl. "Silvia." He hissed out, the clear sound of disdain ringing throughout those three syllables.

"Aw, what's up, Flyboy? Don't like me taking your little girlfriend?" The woman named Silvia snickered and suddenly appeared in front of the angel, swiftly kicking him in his vessel's gut. He bent for a moment and stood, only to be kicked across the jaw with a sharp heel that nicked the skin right below his eye. He gave a growl of annoyance and pounced, hitting the woman squarely in the chest as both tumbled to the ground. Each one struggled for dominance, the demon hissing and yowling like a cat as they rolled about.

Silvia managed to push the man away and quickly clambered to her feet, glaring down at him before kicking him in the side. He let out a grunt and with a light flutter of his wings, he appeared behind her.

With startling fluency, he unsheathed his angel blade from his coat sleeve and drove it into the woman's back, listening to her cry of outrage as she died.

Meanwhile, Valerie laid comfortably, listening to the struggle just a few feet away with only a vague interest. She was too busy trying to not fall asleep. She had taken to counting the bricks on the warehouse, but had lost count when she had reached four hundred. With nothing else to do, she began to try to count sheep, before she realized that that was entirely counterproductive.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the ear-splitting wail fill her ears, which made her wince involuntarily. She became even more bewildered when she heard soft footsteps approach and listened to the squeal of dust as they crouched down to her eye level.

She felt the person shift into her eyesight and was half bemused and startled when a man's tilted head came into her line of sight. He wrinkled his nose for a moment, upon spotting the blood that caked her forehead, but did not show any other emotion as he studied her.

She studied him as well, her eyes sweeping his messy black tuft of hair, before wandering down past his thick eyebrows, sharp jaw, and pouty lips. A curved nose graced her vision, before she met his eyes and was startled by the bright blue hue that invaded her senses.

She gave a tiny smile, but wrinkled her brow when her heart began to thump painfully. She gave a squeak, an undignified sound that parted her lips and stole her breath. She felt her eyes widen as the pain grew, turning from dying embers into a scorching blaze that tore its way through her lungs and out of her a mouth, a painful screech that filled the once silent air. She tossed her head from side to side and reached blindly, grasping at the bewildered man's arm as he sat there, stunned.

"It burns!" She cried, the fire bursting through her and causing another ungodly cry to pass her chapped lips. Castiel moved, quickly and silently to touch her forehead, to take away the pain, before she caught his wrist. Her eyes met his, her once plain hazel orbs, morphing into that of a steely blue. "Do not touch me!" She spat, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to spasm, her back arching as she tried to catch her breath. After a few moments, she stopped, her chest heaving as she struggled to breath. In her last few moments of consciousness, she felt two warm, strong arms lift her off the ground and felt her cheek press into a gentle heartbeat. She felt a moment of bliss and then, lost herself into the darkness that surrounded her completely.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know it's a little bit slow, but I just hope that it was still good. **

**I hope you guys know, I own nothing. **

**xoxo, **

**Radical Thinker**


	2. Chapter 2

**And let us not be weary n well doing; for in due season we shall reap, if we faint not. **

- _Galatians 6:9_

* * *

**Chapter Two **

When Valerie awoke once more, she could feel rough fabric pressed against her cheek and the entire underside of her body. In her foggy haze, she heard voices. Both were masculine with gruff undertones. As she struggled to consciousness, the voices became louder and she could now hear what was being said clearly.

"What are we even supposed to do with her?!" Cried out an somber voice that was so deep and so angry that it nearly made her wince with fright.

"It is your duty to protect her while I am away, Dean. Although I cannot divulge her identity, I can tell you that she is important. She is almost awake now; I'll heal her and be on my way."

With a start, she recognized the voice was of the one that had saved her. The strange man with the unusual blue eyes.

She was even more startled when she felt two fingers press into the skin in the center of her forehead. The same swirling movement came from within her and began to course through her body.

When it was over, she gave out a sigh of relief. The wounds she had felt only moments ago had faded into a blissful euphoria that left her nearly giddy. Before the man could move away, she reached up and gingerly wrapped her fingers around his wrist. Opening her eyes, she blinked a couple times and found herself staring into a pair of familiar blue orbs.

She smiled, one that was crooked and sleepy, but a smile nonetheless. "Thank you." She whispered, giving his wrist a gentle squeeze. He stared down at her with wide eyes, looking like a deer in headlights.

"What's your name?" She muttered weakly, tilting her head, causing her hair to bunch around her face in a curly mess that somehow managed to highlight her eyes. "My name is Castiel." He replied, "An angel of The Lord."

"Ah." She muttered and nodded to herself, giving him another tender smile. "Bless you, Castiel." He looked terrified after she said that and she chuckled, her grip slacking and dropping all together.

He gave her a simple nod and for only a second, she thought she saw a small smile cross his features before he turned away.

She watched him out of the corner of her as as he stood, shut his eyes, and disappeared without another word. Valerie sat up, alarmed, staring at where he had stood only moments ago.

"That was one of the most sappiest things I've ever seen in my goddamn life."

Valerie cried out, her eyes snapping up to see a man standing at the foot of her bed, glaring at her with his arm crossed. "Wh-what?" She asked lamely and the man rolled his eyes and snorted, turning away. "Unfreakin' believable." He muttered, throwing a hand up in the air.

"Leave her alone, Dean." Came a voice to her left and she yelped, jumping up and scooting a few feet away from the voice. When she turned her head, she spotted a rather lanky man with sandy brown hair and sweet hazel eyes staring at her curiously.

"I'm Sam. And that ass over there is my brother, Dean."

The man named Dean turned around, shooting his brother a glare. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam shot back and chuckled as his brother stomped away and sat down at the desk in the corner of the room with an annoyed grunt.

Sam turned his eyes towards the girl and gave her another smile, his features turning from hard and annoyed to kind and gentle in only a moment. "First thing's first; what's your name, kid?"

Valerie furrowed her brows and began to check her pockets, sitting up on her knees as she quickly checked the back pockets of her black skinny jeans. Grinning, she found a wallet and withdrew it, opening it and scanning it quickly, before she tossed it over the Sam.

Sam opened it cautiously and scanned over her I.D. curiously. He turned him eyes to her, asking her for permission. When he received a curt nod, he then proceeded to read it out loud. "Valarie Williams, age twenty-three; born in Falls Church, Virginia."

Valarie nodded and turned her head in time to see Dean stand up and stalk over to the foot of the bed once more, staring at her wit a steely glare. "Talk." He growled out and she winced, shooting a nervous look to the man on the bed.

"Dean..." Sam muttered, casting his brother a pleading look who simply ignored him and continued to press Valerie into submission. "Cas was very clear about how important you are and I want to know why. Now, talk!" He shouted and Valerie visibly jumped, letting out a gentle whimper as her head began to pound.

"Valerie?" Sam muttered, moving over the hesitantly touch the girl's back. She had brought her legs up to her chest, rocking gently as a giant wave of pain rippled through her mind and down into her chest.

She cried out and sunk her teeth into the flesh of her hand, trying desperately to keep her suffering subduded. "Valerie!" Sam cried, shaking her and slowly, she felt the pain fade, leaving her dizzy and confused.

She slowly sat up and turned her head towards Sam, who looked at her with a confused expression and furrowed brows. Behind him, hovering just behind his shoulder, was Dean. He looked concerned, as well, but a suspicious look crossed his features for a moment, before it disappeared below the surface.

"What do we do now?" She croaked out, wincing at her aching throat.

The two brothers shared a look, before Dean smirked and crossed his arms once more. "Guess it's time we go and pay your hometown a visit." Dean chuckled and shared another look with his brother, before Sam rolled his eyes and turned away.

* * *

**Author's Note: We finally meet the Winchesters! Hurrah! I'm just glad so many people have read it so far. **

**I own nothing.**

**xoxo, **

**Radical Thinker**


	3. Chapter 3

**He that walks with wise men shall be wise; but a companion of fools shall be destroyed. **

- _Proverbs 13:20 _

* * *

**Chapter Three **

Valerie was currently piled into the car with the Winchesters, a duffel bag by her side and a frown plastered to her face. Why couldn't she remember anything from her past? How did she ever end up with those people? She took a moment to ponder these questions and shuddered; _why couldn't she remember_?

"You okay?" Sam asked, his gaze soft as he watched her curiously. "Um..." She started and decided she wouldn't be able to carry this heavy burden all by herself. "What were those people who kidnapped me? The woman; her eyes turned black before she attacked me."

In the mirror, she watched the two brothers share yet another look and groaned. "Jesus, what is it with you two? If it's something important, I want to know. You can't just hide things from me!"

Both boys looked astounded at her outburst and Sam turned, nearly sweat dropping at her flared temper. "It's just that we don't want to alarm you, that's all." Sam began nervously and bit his lip, trying to figure out a way to tell her.

"You see, those things; they weren't hum-" Sam started, but Dean quickly intervened. "See, what Samson means here, kid, is that those things were demons. Minions of hell. The devil's helpers. Satan's bitches. Black-eyed beauties; if you can even call them that. Lucifer's slu-"

"Dean!" Sam cried and Valerie let out a small giggle, which made Dean toss a wink over his shoulder towards her. Valerie gave a small grin, but rolled her eyes, watching as Dean gave her a disgruntled expression through the mirror before turning once more to the road.

"So, are we good?" Sam asked, smiling hopefully at her.

"Not quite."

Dean sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose, while Sam nodded, waiting patiently. Valerie thought for a moment, a furrow appearing in her brow as she thought over what she wanted to know.

"If Satan and demons and angels exist, then, what else exists?" She asked and Sam shrugged, turning to Dean. Dean sighed. "Ghosts, wendangos, killer clowns; you name it, we kill it." Dean shot a look at Sam and chuckled once more, while Sam scoffed indignantly.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Valerie sat mutely, a playful expression on her face while she watched the two brother's endearing quarrel. "Get a room." She muttered after five minutes of hearing their nicknames turn into weird adjectives.

"Banana breath."

"Big ears."

"Come on, Miss Beauty Queen, stop checking yourself out in my rear view mirror."

"Dude, you're the one who take fifty minutes to put freakin' hair gel in his hair."

"I'm not the one with playboy in my duffel bag." Dean smirked as Sam blushed.

"Do not." Sam hissed and Dean chuckled. "Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do not."

"Do too!" Sam cried out, before a look of horrified realization came across his face. Hysterical laughter came from the back seat and both brothers glanced back, watching Valerie, who was currently sprawled across the entire backseat, laughing loudly at their antics.

"Sam, it's okay. Don't worry. It was a harmless joke." Valerie reached out, squeezing his upper arm sympathetically before reclining back into her seat. "Don't mess up baby's insides, kid, or I'll mess up your insides." Dean warned, after watching Valerie accidentally bump her foot again the car window.

Valerie rolled her drooping eyes and began to drift into unconsciousness. "i'm taking a nap." She declared softly as her fluttering eyelids finally shut. "Alright, kid. Sleep tight." She heard Dean mutter and she heard Sam chuckle quietly. She smiled, before her face became a blank mask, the faint sound of AC/DC lulling her into a deep sleep.

Underneath her palms, something solid was there, digging into the skin of her arms and back. As her eyes fluttered open, she was startled to find herself on a beach by the sea, overlooking the horizon.

Valerie stood, slipped off her shoes, and slowly moved across the rocks, nearly scuttling like a crab to reach the warm sand. When she reached the beach, she crouched, running her hand over the microscopic rocks, a small wondrous smile on her face.

As she stood, she spotted something move out of the corner of her vision. Shocked, she jumped away, her eyes darting furiously around for the mysterious figure. Furrowing her brow, she darted her eyes back and forth, in search of the object in question. After a futile attempt to find the object that startled her, she shrugged, admitting defeat, before turning around back towards the water. After a moment, she shrieked, stumbling back rapidly, before she tripped and landed on her side, her arms bracing her body from slamming down into the rocks right behind her.

Castiel watched her curiously, turning his head in confusion. "My apologies. I had no intention to startle you." He muttered and dipped his head, before stepping close and crouching where she fell. She stared at his with eyes wide, her jaw partially open as she watched him.

"Did you die?" He asked casually, his eyebrows pulled together in annoyance. Rolling her eyes, she pushed him and sat up on her knees. She glared down at him, who was currently watching her after falling on his butt with an undignified grunt.

"Listen here, angel, I'm not in any mood for your oh so humorous jokes. No; I'm not dead. In fact, I was about to enjoy the sunset; if your highness doesn't mind." She asked mockingly and Cas scowled at her.

"Your mockery of your savior is a great lapse of judgment." Cas muttered and Valerie sighed, standing and offering a hand towards him, a flash of remorse filtering though her eyes. "Sorry. I just was upset over the fact that you scared me." She muttered, a soft blush entering her cheeks. "Uh, would you like to join me?" She asked curiously, smiling at him with a gentle smile.

Cas blanched, his eyes widening as he quickly shook his head. "I refuse to disrobe in the presence of a mortal woman." He quickly backed away, shaking his head rapidly as if he were trying to avoid the thoughts entering his mind.

It was rather odd, but endearing, watching the angel fumble over his words like a little boy lost in a department store. "Trust me, if I wanted to attempt any sexual advances towards an angel, I would have chosen someone who wasn't so righteous." Valerie explained, bending to roll up her jeans upwards, the tight fabric stopping around her mid thigh.

Stepping towards the water, she slowly waded in and sighed, allowing her head to tilt back as she took in the sweet scent of the ocean. She had nearly forgotten about Cas, her happiness and the sweet, salty scent dousing her like a blanket, but she was still happy to see him standing besides her, his dress pants rolled up to his knees and his ever present trench coat missing from his shoulders.

"Not so bad, is it?" She muttered, her eyes littering the horizon as a small smile passed through her features. "I remember the ocean. The way it feels. Its smell. Its taste." She joked, letting out a little laugh.

Castiel stared at her curiously. "The ocean is not fit for human consumption. In fact, too much salt is fatal to the human body."

All was quiet for a moment and Valerie sighed, glancing at the water that was currently lapping at her ankles. Stepping over toward him, she leaned her head on the angel's shoulder, watching the sun as it slowly began to set. "Why are you here, Castiel?" She whispered, her eyes placed firmly on the horizon.

She could feel him against her temple; his muscles were rigid and taut. She could nearly hear him grinding his teeth behind his firmly locked jaw. "To serve." Cas stated, nodding to himself as the sun sunk lower behind the waves. "You are good at what you do, angel." She muttered and Cas grunted. "Do not refer to me as my 'species'. It is degrading."

Valerie chuckled, her head still pressed to his shoulder. "Do you fly?" She asked and Cas sighed. "I haven't had to the chance to actually fly. I only 'pop up', as Dean calls it, wherever I am needed."

Valerie was nervous. She had so much to ask. She knew it was selfish, but she just wanted to leave, to go back to what she had been before she lost her memories. Cas shifted and moved, laying his head a top hers for only a moment.

"Valerie, you must be at peace with yourself. Do not fear your selfishness; it is basic human emotion, or so I've been told." Cas muttered and moved, turning towards her. She stood, her head tilted down and her eyes diverted. She could feel pools of warm liquid gathering behind her lids and she looked up, meeting his eyes.

"Have you ever been afraid, Castiel?" She asked, feeling a single tear stream down her face. Cas paused, tilting his head at her. "Many times." He admitted after a moment's hesitation and she nodded, her nerves easing away into an uneasy uncertainty. "You must go back to the Winchesters now." Castiel muttered, his eyes downcast as he moved forward to touch her forehead.

Swiftly, Valerie grasped his wrist moving it away for a moment as she met his eyes once more. "One more question." She said and Cas set his jaw, but nodded, nonetheless. "Where are we?" She muttered.

Cas paused and smiled mischievously, moving close, accidentally spraying her jeans with sea water. Before she could complain, his lips were against her ear and she shuddered, tilting her head towards his lips subconsciously. "Heaven." He whispered and she felt the whirling motion filter through her body, coursing through her head and forcing her to shut her eyes.

"Come on, kid. Wake up." She could feel hands on her shoulders, shaking her roughly. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and her fist flew, landing squarely on Dean's jaw. The older Winchester stumbled back, clutching at the driver's seat before he could fall completely back. "Ow, kid. That freaking hurt." He growled out, clutching his jaw.

"I just came out here to see if you wanted anything. We're still a few hours away and Sammy ended up wanting to get a bite to eat. So, come on." Dean muttered and popped out, turning quickly and walking towards the diner with quick, annoyed strides. Glancing down, she noticed her feet were still bare and she groaned, hitting her head against the leather seat angrily. "Cas, if you're out there, mind sending me my shoes? I sort of need them."

Glancing to her side, she spotted the shoes in question and grinned, muttering a quiet 'thank you' as she slipped them on. She quickly jumped out of the impala, before she quickly walked towards the diner. She had a few new questions that she needed answers to and she knew that the Winchesters would be her prime target.

Unbeknownst to her, someone stood a good distance away, watching the woman briskly moving, her brunette hair swaying behind her. The man grinned, an unearthly smile that never reached his eyes. He had much to report to his supervisor; he turned, but turned back and gave a deep chuckle. Maybe he could have some fun with the human girl. He chuckled once more and began to move forward, an even, slow pace. This was going to be_ fun_.

* * *

**Author's Note; Haha! Cliffy! Please don't hate me. I started school, so I had no time to work on this, but I thought you guys deserve more than this.**

**Remember, a follow, favorite, or review would be greatly appreciated. Plus, it might even make me upload even faster. c;**

**Remember, I own nothing.**

**xoxo,**

**RadicalThinker**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dearly beloved, avenge not yourselves, but rather give place to wrath: for it is written, Vengeance is mine; I will repay, said the Lord. **

- _Romans 12:19_

* * *

**Chapter Four **

Valerie sat across from Dean, her mouth twisted into a grimace as a piece of cherry filling dribbled down his chin. She wrinkled her nose as she watched him scarf the piece of pie he had just ordered down his throat. Sam glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eyes and blanched, twisting his head around sharply to glare at his brother in disgust.

Dean could feel his companions watching him and he glanced up, eyes wide and innocent as he took in their shocked faces. "What?" He muttered, his voice muffled from the entire pie slice currently laying on his tongue. Sam snorted in disbelief and Valerie chuckled, leaning back and glancing at her empty cup with a twinge of annoyance. It had been several minutes since she had last seen the waitress. She could have been understanding if anyone had been in the diner with them, but they sat by themselves and she could almost feel the silence suffocating her.

"Hey, Valerie?" Valerie snapped out of her stupor and looked at Sam curiously, who looked a little bit stiff in his seat. Sighing, he leaned back and glanced over at Dean, who simply looked away from them, his eyes darting to Valerie's face every so often. "While you were sleeping, Dean and I started talking."

Valerie frowned and glanced between the two nervously. "So, what did you come up with?" She muttered, her gaze lowering to the floor. "We need to contact Cas." Dean started and Valerie shrugged. "He's probably too busy." She muttered. "You barely even know the guy!" Dean growled, leaning forward with cherry filling still on his chin. Valerie glanced up and chuckled, bringing a finger up and whipping her finger through the filling.

Moving it to her lips, she stuck her tongue out and licked it slowly, her eyes boring into his. Both brothers gawked at her for the second time that day. She could see a fierce blush working its way across Sam's cheeks and Dean's jaw was hanging open at her actions. Valerie tried to keep her face straight, but felt the laughter quickly burst from her lips. "Your faces!" She cried and fell back against the booth, her head tilted up as she laughed loudly. Dean scoffed and glanced away, trying to conceal the twinge of pink that now coated his cheeks.

"Ah." Valerie muttered as she wiped away the lingering tears in her eyes from her outburst. "I gotta use the restroom. Be back in a second." She muttered and stood, sauntering away as both brothers watched her. Sam glanced towards Dean and punched his arm. Dean started and looked at him curiously. "You're such a jerk." Sam muttered and Dean's brows furrowed, glaring at his younger brother in annoyance. "What did I do? She was the one who freaking…" Dean trailed off and blushed, turning his face away once more to conceal it. Sam noticed and began to laugh as well.

Dean rolled his eyes and slouched, sulking silently to himself. "Shut up." he muttered and glanced over at Sam with an angry glare. Dean sighed and glanced down at his empty glass of water, searching for the waitress they had seen earlier. "Hello?" Dean called as he stood. "Sammy." Dean muttered and Sam stood quickly, trailing after his brother towards the kitchen. There, Dean swung open the doors, only to hear something collide on the other side. Squeezing through, Dean glanced at what had been jamming the door and groaned, spotting the waitress. Her eyes were wide, blood streaming out of the long slit across her throat. There were several more bodies strown precariously across the ground and Sam glanced at Dean. "Where's Valerie?" Only a moment later, they heard a loud 'bang' and a high-pitched scream.

Both brothers snapped to attention, their heads whipping up to look outside the kitchen door. Dean dashed across the diner, Sam at his heel as they ran towards the corridor that Valerie had walked through a few minutes prior. In seconds, both brothers were at the restroom door, their adrenaline pumping wildly throughout their bodies. Dean hit the door and shook the handle viciously, only to discover that it was locked. Dean glanced back at his brother, who withdrew a gun from underneath his jacket. "Ready?" Sam muttered and Dean grunted, taking a step back and bringing his foot up to kick the door with all of his might.

The door fell and the two brothers burst in, their eyes sweeping the area. There was another high-pitched cry and both brothers turned towards the stall the yelling had come from, their eyebrows raising whenever they saw a bright light pour forth from under the door. They turned their faces away, sheilding their eyes. After a moment, the squeaking of the hinges was heard and both brothers looked up.

Valerie stepped out of the stall, dripping in blood and an angel blade gripped tightly in her palm. Both brothers stared at her in shock and Valerie fell to her side, coughing rapidly. "Ugh." she groaned and nearly fell, if Sam hadn't quickly strode over and caught her. She grasped his jacket sleeve with suprising strength, her eyes in slits as she looked at Sam with a weak smile on her face. "Hi." She muttered and groaned, slowly allowing her eyes to close. "Hey, hey, hey!" Dean cried, peering over Sam's shoulder at her with his brows furrowed. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head and groaned, letting the angel blade slip from her fingers. Dean glanced down and picked up the blade, his eyes widening in disbelief as he stared at it. Moving towards the stall, he glanced in and spotted a man lying face down. His hair was dark as was his clothing. Dean moved close, his eyes taking in the faded black outline of wings around the man's body. "Angel." Dean whispered and glanced back, striding over to Valerie and tossing her over his shoulder. Valerie groaned and Sam fell back, staring at Dean with wide eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" Sam cried and Dean scoffed.

"Change of plans, Sammy. We have an angel to confront." Dean muttered and walked past Sam, Valerie in one hand, sobbing softly, with the angel blade in the other. Sam shook his head and watched silently, before following after his brother with a determined expression on his face.

* * *

**There you go! Sorry for not updating so soon, but school started and life's been hectic.**

**Glad that everyone has been enjoying this story so far and I hope that it's to your liking.**

**Keep reviewing, guys! It means sooo much to me.**

**I own nothing.**

**xoxo,**

**RadicalThinker**


End file.
